


Soul Search

by faerietalegal



Series: The Four Strongest [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family History, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history here is false, Just in case anybody starts looking to see if it's true.<br/>If you dug through, you'd know the monarch ended in either the late 1800's or early 1900s and the area became communist.<br/>I'm just making up the history. I'm indulging my muse by writing this story. The muse wanted it, and I'm a slave to it's whims.</p><p>Derek and Stiles make no appearances here. But it's part of Soul Bound, hence it's inclusion in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waldemar's history

We know Kurt Hummel was born May 27th, 1993.

We know Blaine Anderson was born February 5th, 1986 (In this story, Blaine is 7 years older than Kurt.)

 

But what of their grandfathers history? Well, let's start with Waldemar.

Waldemar Hummel was born May 27th, 1913 to King Valdemar and Queen Maria of Moldavia.

He was born with 3 names just like everyone else.

When he was five years old, he found one of his mates, Julian.

They would have a long and blissful friendship.

When Waldemar and Julian were in their twenties, they met their heart mates, Julia and Demara at a party.

The four were close throughout their lives.

In their twenties, the two couples decided to move to America.

This was mainly due to a civil war that raged until 1970.

During this time, Waldemar had two sons Burt and Brock. Burt was first born.

Little is known about Brock due to the fact the family did not talk about him.

He was the black sheep, so to speak, constantly in trouble.

Waldemar and his mates made one trip a year to Moldavia as was required by the government.

The children were always at summer camp during the summer, which made it easy for them.

Julian had two daughters, Elizabeth and Rochelle.

In a move that surprised everyone, Burt and Elizabeth had each others names first.

This pleased their parents.

However, They knew Burt needed to find his best friend first, so Julian's family moved to a nearby town called Westerville.

The parents kept in constant contact and visited each other regularly without the children.

Once the children met their best friends, Julian's family moved back to Lima.

Of course, we know who those mates are..

 

October of 1970 was a bad year.

Demara became sick with what doctors called an incurable cancer of her breasts.

This proved fatal and she passed July of 1972.

Within a year, Julia was in and out of the hospital due to problems with her heart.

She would pass two years later.

Julian moved in with Waldemar and the two men stayed together until Julian's passing in 1988, exactly 70 years after they met.

As each mate passed, their bodies were sent back to Moldavia to be buried in the Hummel tomb.

 

Waldemar lived past his mates,but on May 25th, 1993, doctors told him he had weeks to live and should get his affairs in order.

He went back to the house he had lived in since moving to America.

In this house, he laid in bed feeling the heaviness of death upon him.

In the room next door, he heard Elizabeth going through the pain of childbirth.

A few moments after he heard the cry of his heir, he felt his life slipping. However, he did not really die.

 

His body appeared dead, yet he still lived.

The family had him shipped to Moldavia, as was custom.

The living dead was placed in the tomb.

However, the tomb was not sealed.

Why? Simply put, Van Helsing took a job as the “sealer of the tomb” and did not seal it.

The night of the burial, Van snuck into the tomb and found Waldemar's body.

Waldemar felt his hand turned.

Suddenly, fangs dug into the hand without names.

The next two hours were torture as his body turned into a wolf.

Waldemar woke up, looked around. “What has happened to me?”

“You, love, have been turned. This is your second life.”

Waldemar looked at the man kneeling next to him.

The man nodded at his wrist.

Waldemar looked down, expecting to see Julia, Julian and Demara.

But instead only one name was there, Abraham Van Helsing.

He raised his eyebrow at the man.

“Like you, I was dying. Like you, I was turned to a wolf. Then your name came up, and I was taught about what some like to call your second life.”

“How is it I died, but yet still lived?”

“A spell, love, that I had placed on you.”

Waldemar's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.


	2. Abraham Van Helsing's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Van Helsing's history.  
> And yes, this is modified as well. I take creative license.  
> Some names are taken from the 2004 van helsing movie with Hugh Jackman, if you think you know some of these..

Abraham Van Helsing was born February 5th, 1906.

The names on his wrist were Anna Valerious, Carl Dominic and Senna Prins.

He met Carl when they were in their teens. Like every other second soul mate, they were close.

They would meet their heart mates in their twenties.

Van and Anna would go on to have their daughter, Yao.

Her wrist only had one name. David Anderson.

Her parents told her it was possible her other mates had not been born yet.

Yao grew up with only one name. Nobody understood why.

When she was 15, her mother was killed. Her father left to find her killer.

A year later, She learned of her father's death. 

She lived with Carl and Senna. They would eventually move to America and settle in Ohio.

Carl and Senna never had children. Yao met David at the age of 21. He only had her name.

A month after the two met, Carl and Senna were killed in a car accident.

Yao discovered she was pregnant at 22.

 

That's where the story takes a strange turn.

Abraham did not die, he turned into a wolf.

He made it look as if he died by an animal attack.

Let's backtrack a bit, shall we?

When Anna was killed, Abraham went looking for the murderer.

He was led to Transylvania, or more specifically to what the Locals called Dracula's Castle.

It was here he was attacked by a wolf.

Instead of dying of his wounds, he spent hours writhing in pain.

When he woke, he saw the wolf who attacked him change.  It was his brother in law, Velkan.

He looked at his wrist, and saw the names change to One single name. Waldemarr Hummel.

He looked at his brother, "Why?"

"Tis the only way to kill the king of Vampires, brother."

"But now I have a new mate."

"Anna would want this. We will send a note saying you're no longer living. Then We will avenge her death."

"It was him?"

Velkan nodded. Abraham looked at him, "Let's send the note. Then We train.I must learn all I can."

His eyes glowed red. Velkan's glowed yellow.

"Yes, Alpha."

"What? Alpha?"

"Your eyes are red. You are alpha."

"But I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You must be what we call a natural leader. A true alpha."

Van Helsing looked at his brother, "Alright. Let's do it!"

It took six years, and at the end the two men were a team that was strong.

Abraham looked at Velkan, "Let's hunt the vampire."

Velkhan grinned at him, canines showing.

 

They found Dracula and a long battle ensued.

Velkan was killed, and Van Helsing was a few blows away when he bit Dracula in the neck, ripping his throat out.

This killed the vampire instantly, his body decaying into dust.

When Van Helsing emerged from the castle with Velkan's body in his arms, the people celebrated.

Velkan was given a honorable burial, and Abraham was crowned King.

He asked why, and was informed whoever killed Dracula was to take over as king.

He accepted this with stoic grace. Then he felt his heir's birth, but resolved to wait until the heir's 23rd birthday. (Blaine, obviously)

After seven years, he felt his mate starting to pass. He left his castle, telling the people he needed to find his mate. (At this time, Kurt was being born.)

They all cheered and wished him well on his way.

He made his way to the Hummel crypt and bargained his way to being the sealer of the tomb.

He cast a spell which made Waldemarr appear dead, but he was only sleeping.

Van Helsing snickered to himself when he remembered the story of Sleeping Beauty.

He waited only 4 days before he received word the body had arrived. He helped place it in the tomb.

He knew he had to wait for nightfall, as per tradition.

When the bite took, He breathed a sigh of relief. Then set about answering Waldemarr's questions once he woke.

Once Waldemarr could move, they set about sealing the tomb and left in the cloak of darkness to return to the castle. 

Once they arrived, Waldemarr was presented as his mate. The people rejoiced.

Abraham looked at Waldemarr, "We have 16 years until we have to find my heir. I felt him born 7 years ago."

Waldemarr looked at him, "My heir was born the day I 'passed'."

Abraham looked at him, "Your heir? what are you talking about?"

"I am the lost king of the Maldives, love."

Abraham stared at him, "You're Valdemar and Maria's child?"

A nod from Waldemarr. "Think about it, love. Doesn't my name sound strangely like my father's?"

Abraham chuckled, "True. What do you say we take back your throne, love?"

They proceeded to do just that.

 

 


	3. The Search for the Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their journey to find their heirs, Kurt and Blaine.

After ruling their lands for sixteen years, they had it pretty well in hand.

They established the Council, a group of werewolves.

This would become the reigning body on the planet.

Then one day, they heard of someone in America calling themselves the King of Alphas.

The entire council looked at each other and spoke together, "There is no king of the Alphas."

One of the members, Jean Claude spoke up. "If we were to establish a king of Alphas, I think we'd all vote for you Abraham."

Van Helsing looked at him, "Why me?"

Another, Lucian, spoke up. "You lead us. You are the council founder. You found us and brought us in. To us, you are king."

Jeter, Lawerence, and Waldemarr all nodded.

Abraham looked at his mate, "You agree with them, love?"

"You turned me. You saved me, and helped me get back most of what I lost. To me, you are the King."

Abraham smiled and kissed his mate.

He looked around, "I am already king of Transylvania. My mate is king of the Maladives. I have no wish to rule the world's werewolves. I created this council so there would always be more than one person ruling."

Everyone nodded.

Jeter spoke up, "So what's the verdict on this counterfeit king?"

He saw that everyone held out a fist with the thumb pointed downward.

He grinned, "So we're all in agreement."

A howl spread throughout the room.

The meeting dispersed after they made the decision to find the king.

Abraham and Waldemarr were hopeful to find their heirs, the others agreed that the heirs were a priority after the Alpha was taken down.

 The six got on a plane and left for America. Going by Waldemarr's memories of his family, they stopped in Ohio.

There, they find that Burt had been in a car accident. They went to the house, under guise of looking to buy a new home.

Here, he smelled his grandson and two other wolves. Jeter asked for silence and listened. (He had the gift of hearing every converstation that ever happened in a place)

He said, "Beacon Hills, California. The Hale Pack."

Waldemarr breathed a sigh of relief. The six left, telling the realtor they would get back to her.

They travelled to Colorado, where they found the alpha scents.

It took them a year before they traced Blaine and the alpha pack.

They were extremely surprised when they got to Beacon Hills and were standing outside a mansion.

Van Helsing went to the door and Knocked.

(Go to Chapter 21 of Soul Bound and You'll know what happened from here out.)


End file.
